Olivia Webster
is a character in the Violet Evergarden series. She is the beloved late daughter of Oscar and the insipration behind Olive, the main character in her father's first children's play. Appearance Olivia was a young girl with fair skin, brown eyes, and blonde hair; all of these traits inherited from her mother.Volume 1, Chapter 1 Her straight hair was shoulder-length, which she styled in two buns on either side of her head. After becoming sick, Olivia's appearance changed drastically. She lost her hair, which is why she often wore a hat, and she grew much thinner. Personality According to her father, Olivia was a very cheerful and kind girl. Even after her mother died, she didn't show her loneliness and sadness, instead remaining positive. She was a very responsible girl who would help out so her father could focus on his work. Olivia loved her father deeply and was very attached to him. After she became sick, she grew emotionally and physically weak, but with the help of her father, Olivia was able to spend the last days of her life in peace and happiness.Episode 7 History Olivia was an only child born to Oscar Webster and his wife. Together, the three lived a happy life. When Olivia's mother died due to illness, however, Oscar and Olivia moved to their summer home in Roswell and began living there. Although both of them were sad due to death of Olivia's mother, they helped each other out and remained happy. One day, in the hospital’s premises, Olivia saw a fountain that looked like an oasis with floating leaves on the water’s surface, in which she had commented on how pretty they were. She then promised her father that, with the help of the frilly parasol she loved so much, she would try crossing the nearby lake by walking on the decayed leaves that fell onto the water. Olivia's mother's best friend had taken care of Olivia and her father after her mother's death. She would help both of them and would also braid Olivia's hair. However, it was later learned that Olivia had inherited the same disease as her mother, which caused her blood vessels to clot rapidly. They relied solely on famous and unmatched doctors, unlike when her mother had gone through the same hardship. They went from hospital to hospital, asking for help and gathering information for testing new drugs. In the end, the medics had given up and declared her incurable. Being on their own again after Olivia's mother's friend distanced herself from the two, Oscar had an argument with one of the doctors so that Olivia could come back home and take nothing but painkillers. From then on, there had been a little bit of peace, and Oscar saw Olivia smile for the first time in a while. They spent the last days of Olivia's life in gentle harmony in their home. Upon having a coughing fit, Olivia passed away. Legacy Oscar buried Olivia in the same cemetery as her mother. After years of mourning for his daughter and wife, Oscar decided to write a children's story about Olive, a young girl based on Olivia, to finish the incomplete story he had told Olivia when she was alive. In doing so, Oscar requests Violet to put his ideas on paper. Later, he also asks Violet to cross the lake close by walking on decayed leaves on the water in order to fulfill the promise he exchanged with Olivia in the past. In doing so, Violet inspires Oscar with the idea of Olive using her magical parasol to fly home to her father. After a touching "reunion" between the two where Olivia is seen smiling at her father, Oscar comes to terms with his daughter's death. Relationships *Oscar Webster - Oscar is Olivia's father. They had a very close relationship, and both loved each other deeply. Even though Olivia was a young girl who was sad to have lost her mother, she always tried to help out at home so her father could focus on his work. Olivia was very attached to Oscar, they spent almost all of their time with each other, and Olivia enjoyed doing so. When she became sick, Oscar stayed with her all the time and had an argument with the doctors so Olivia could stay at home. Thanks to her father's selfless actions, Olivia was able to smile for the first time in a long time. When Oscar sees her daughter in an illusion, she smiles at him, presumably as thanks for fulfilling her dream of crossing the lake. Gallery Olivia baby.png|Olivia as an infant. Olivia Child.png|Olivia as a child. Olivia promise.png|Olivia promises her father that she will walk across the lake. Webster family.png|Olivia and her family. Oscar and Olivia.png|Olivia with her father. Olivia sleep.png|Oscar tucking Olivia to bed. Oscar reunites with Olivia.png|Olivia "reunites" with her father. Olivia smile.png|Olivia smiles at her father. Trivia * Olivia's name is not revealed in the light novel. * Oscar says that Olivia's favorite things were her frilly blue parasol and swans. * Oscar notes that Olivia is very similar to Violet, and that Olivia would grow up to look like her if she had lived. References Navigation de:Olivia Webster Category:Characters Category:Female